


Daddy Daycare Days

by mzblackpoison



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Babies, Babysitting, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Triplets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 16:11:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19321606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mzblackpoison/pseuds/mzblackpoison
Summary: Zack doesn’t really expect to become acting-dad and nanny to General Sephiroth’s mate, but life likes to throw curveballs and now he’s got three newborn pups in his hands.





	Daddy Daycare Days

**Author's Note:**

> yall idk i wanted fluff i guess  
> kinda not really fuffy tho so...

As a nurse, Zack did a variety task. Sometimes he was the receptionist booking appointments for soldiers, he was reviewing stock, he could be attending to patients, in surgery, or reading medical journals. That's all normal stuff.

Being called to do house runs? Perfectly normal.

Being called to the general's condo for a house calls? Weird.

Being called to the general's condo to  _ look after his pups? _ Really weird.

So when Zack smelled omega and pups upon entering the general's condo, well, needless to say he was confused.

"S-sir? What did you call for?" Zack asked his voice cracking. Who could blame him? He was in  _ Sephiroth's  _ house. Everything about the man screamed alpha. Tall, broad figure. Stone face and hard expression. Intimidating as hell gaze. Yup, alpha.

"Come," was the alpha's response.

Sephiroth didn't use his alpha voice, but damn Zack felt compelled to submit. Just one word had him following closely behind the alpha through the spacious condo.

They came to a stop at a closed door and the alpha opened it after a quick knock. Zack was immediately hit with the same scent of omega and pups.

It was no wonder. On the bed in the middle of the room laid an omega. In their arms was three pups, small and red. They mustn't have been born long ago.

"M-mate? You have a mate?" Since when did the general have a mate?

"Hmm."

Sephiroth shut the door and walked towards the bed. The barely glanced at the alpha before turning back to the slumbering pups.

"Born last night. I need someone to look after my mate and pups while I'm gone," Sephiroth said.

"Uh.." Way to sound intelligent.

"I need to you here every day from eight to eight." Zack balked. "Eat anything you need from the kitchen. I left my card if you need to buy anything. Contact me only for emergencies."

Okay, that was a lot to take at once. "Why me? Why not someone, ya know, experienced with pups?"

"I asked for the least intimidated trained personal, they choose you."

"Remember, eight to eight every day. Take care of them for me." Then Sephiroth was gone, leaving Zack in his mate's room with three newborn pups.

When the turned back to the bed, Sephiroth's mate was staring at him. Now Zack could tell he was boy. He looked fairly young, probably around Zack's age. He was innocent boyish features, his blonde hair a spiky mess from sleep and his body spread out of the bed. Two bundled pups resting on one side the and third pup on his other side.

Okay, he could do this.

"Hi, uh Sephiroth hired me I guess, to help take care of you and your pups." Silence.

The blonde lifted one of the pups from his side and held it out. Zack carefully took the pup into his arms and sat on the edge of the bed. The pup held that distinct pup scent. Red, wrinkly face and eyes shut tightly, the pup remained asleep.

They stayed like for a good half hour. Not a single word exchanged between them, just holding the pups and resting until one began to wake. The pup in Zack's arms, wrapped in a blue blanket, snuffled and sniffed. Its little nose twitching as it woke and smacked its lips. The blonde omega exchanged the waking pup for a still sleeping pup wrapped in orange.

With one hand, Zack helped the omega sit up against the plethora of pillows. The omega lifted his shirt and brought the squirming babe to his chest. Instantly the pup latched onto the omega's nipple and was sated.

As the blue blanket pup finished its meal, orange blanket and green blanket pups were waking too. Giving soft little whines and sniffling those little noses. Gosh, Zack's heart was melting.

Taking the now calmed and full pup back, the omega positioned both waken pups and let them drink their fill.

As they ate, Zack scooted inwards on the bed. His thigh was getting sore from his awkward sitting position. He rocks the pup in is arms to slowly fall back asleep. Adorable button nose and pouty little lips, god that's one cute pup. Sephiroth and this mate have some damn beautiful pups, that's for sure.

"How about I start making lunch?" A nod. "Great then! I'll see what I can make."

He handed sleeping blue blanket pup back to the omega and shut the room door quietly.

The fridge was packed with ingredients. Looking around the pantry, Zack decided on a simple cheese and cream pasta with meat, and spices of course. He got to work immediately throwing the funky, expensive noodles into the boiling water, trying up some cuts of meet, then frying the noodles in cream and adding cheese. Adding the final touches of spices, he spooned into two plates.

The omega was still awake, unmoved from his position and watching his pups who were, no surprise, asleep.

They ate in relative silence and Zack cleaned the dishes off when they finished. When he returned he found the omega in the bathroom changing green blanket pup. The other two were laid on the bed.

Ah, the pups were all girls.

Orange blanket pup was awake suddenly. Bright blue eyes staring holes into him and her little nose twitching as she breathed in his new, unfamiliar scent.

"Who's a lil cutie? Yes, you are. You are!" Zack cooed. The pup merely started back, but he wasn't sure if she could even see yet.

"Yes, an adorable little pup. That's you!" A moment later he caught sight of the omega's amused stare and felt his face flush. Gosh he was baby-talking essentially a stranger's pup. Talk about embarrassing.

Tiny pup in hand, he followed the omega back to the bed and helped settle in the family. Comfortably laying in bed surrounded by his pups, the omega closed his eyes and relaxed. Zack took that as his cue to leave.

The general's condo was impeccably clean, but Zack was sure he could find something to clean.

His new job as nanny was just beginning to start, might as well get used to it.

**Author's Note:**

> every time i post i lose more will to add related/appropriate tags
> 
> find me here:  
> [tumblr](http://mzblackpoison.tumblr.com/),  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/mzblackpoison), and  
> [posting schedule](https://teamup.com/ksduk657oh4e59wv46)


End file.
